


F e a r  N o t  T h i s  N i g h t

by DarkMage13



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor F/M OC/OC if you squint, My mesmer will need therapy after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: The tyrant's threats broke her. The weary commander just snapped like a twig.The night falls. Her emotional health ails.A drabble based on the 2018 version of "Fear Not This Night" by Maclaine Diemer.(Spoilers for Path of Fire and some of LWS4 but not really)





	F e a r  N o t  T h i s  N i g h t

**Author's Note:**

> Megara is my mesmer main.  
> Nephthys is my scourge.  
> Axis is my thief.  
> Catraoine is my salad mesmer.

_F e a r N o t T h i s N i g h t_

            “I will tear your world apart, kill all you love, use them against you, until you break from the inside, I will let you rot in pain, die slowly and painfully, and then you will be my slave for all eternity,” Palawa Joko mused.

            Amidst the battle against the lich and his lieutenants, she snapped.

            Her exhaustion finally caught up to her. Megara unleashed a scream that pierced the souls of all who heard. A siren’s cry: they said that was what mesmers could do underwater. Alluring, blinding, and pulling to their enemies.

            Her siren’s scream was none of that. It was a scream beyond measure. A shockwave made of illusionary glass shot out from her body. It blinded their ears, deafened their eyes, and silenced their movement. It blasted back Joko through the portal behind him which he came through, closing and leaving only his lieutenants behind.

            All of her comrades fell to the ground, the floor shaking with the intense vibrations of the shockwave. Her scream was so potent silence reigned.

            Nephthys fell on her side as she watched with her hands over her ears.

            Axis felt himself slide back, but he still stood on, trying to walk towards the insane mesmer. He heard nothing except the pounding in his ears, threatening to rupture his ear drums.

            Catraoine was on her back, trying to reach out to create a dome around the screaming mesmer with her own mesmer powers, but the shaking and power of the shockwave was making it difficult to do so.

            The others had their ears covered.

            Time slowed. Gravity grew weak within the field of the wave. Axis felt the weight of gravity pull him upwards. His movement felt sluggish. But despite the silence pounding at his ears, her magic actively fighting him, he had to get to her.

            Is this was insanity was like? Her soul, her pain, her powers, all unable to bear the pressure anymore. Her exhaustion tore her up on the inside, forming a monster of unstable power that couldn’t be contained anymore. Her mind snapped. She just wanted to scream at it all. She had died, physically, and then returned. Then, she slowly began to cripple to pieces mentally, slowly dying within.

            A tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek.

            Axis reached out to her in the weak gravity and brushed the tear away from her cheek.

            Her body was numb. In her screams she collapsed from exhaustion. Time and gravity snapped back to normal.

            Tears flowed freely as she lay limp on the ground, propped up in the arms of Axis. “I…” she cried. “I…Can’t do it.”

            Everyone looked upon her with a great sadness. Dying, undying, killing a god, faced with guilt over dooming the world, not able to protect people when they needed it most, and Joko’s threats of destroying Tyria took the greatest toll.

            He won with words alone.

            The Light in the Darkness wailed weakly as the night fell.

_W h o N e e d s T h e L i g h t_


End file.
